Through My Window
by DETaylor
Summary: For the TwiHEAcontest. Overworked Bella spends some quality "alone time" in her office, admiring the view from her office window.


**Through My Window**

**This was my contest entry for the Happily Ever After TwiFic Contest. **

**Thanks to my pre-reader, CrisLovesU**

**Title: Through My Window**

**Name: DETaylor**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: For the TwiHEAcontest. Overworked Bella spends some quality "alone time" in her office, admiring the view from her office window. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Not me, unfortunately.**

* * *

"So, Bella," Rose began, turning to her best friend during an early dinner in Bella's office, "tonight is the first Friday in almost two months that our regular babysitter is available. The twins have been driving me nuts and I need a break. You _have_ to get off work early and come out with us! We haven't gone out in forever!"

Bella grimaced around her salad fork as she tried to think of a way to get out of hanging out with her friends that night. It's not that she didn't want to go out with her group of friends, but after a hellacious week at work and almost no sleep the night before, the last thing she wanted to do was dress up in some uncomfortable dress with a pair of ungodly high heels and spend her night clubbing and getting hit on by middle aged drunks.

"Well, see the thing is, Rose..." she tried, before seeing Rose's raised eyebrow. Rose's bitch brow could bring grown men to their knees, but after years of dealing with Rosalie, Bella knew that she wasn't as tough as she seemed. Deciding to just hold her ground, Bella set her fork on her desk and squared her shoulders, "No, I'm sorry. I can't. I'm swamped here at work and I need to just relax for a night."

"But you have all weekend to relax, come on..." Rose tried again, although less forcefully this time. While she usually came across as a hard ass, Rose usually backed down pretty quickly once she realized that Bella was serious.

Shaking her head, Bella replied, "maybe next time. You and Alice will have a blast and tomorrow you can call me and tell me all about getting hit on and drinking your weight in alcohol. But I _need_ a night where there's nothing going on. Hell, I need an entire _week_ where there's nothing going on," Bella replied, absently rubbing her stomach. The onions in her salad didn't seem to have set well with her. Or maybe she was getting ulcers from her work. That was always a distinct possibility.

Heaving a weary sigh, as if the whole conversation had worn her out, Rose finally relented. Contrary to popular belief, she actually did care more about her friend's mental well being than going out and having a good time. "Fine," she drawled out slowly, giving the word about three syllables, "get some rest this time, because next time, there's no saying no. Got it?"

Bella smiled and rolled her eyes at Rose's theatrics, "sure, sure. Just don't plan it during the week from hell."

Rose instantly softened, "aw, I'm sorry you're having such a rough time, babe." Rose spoke as she threw away the remainder of her trash before gathering her things, "You need a vacation."

Bella stood up to hug her friend before burying herself in work again, "thanks, Rose. Have fun tonight."

"Oh, you know we will," Rose grinned wickedly before she sashayed out the door, slamming it behind her.

Bella immersed herself in work for another several hours, until her eyes burned from staring at her computer screen and her back ached from hunching over her desk. As a child, Bella could remember her father spending days, nights, and most weekends at the office. At the time, she couldn't understand why her father missed most of her school programs and extra-curricular activities, or why her mother complained to the other mothers about how she felt like a single mom, but now Bella could understand perfectly. There was always some new project going on or some new emergency to take care of, and with a staff of hundreds, peoples' livelihoods depended on her working long, hard hours.

Bella was adamant, though, that when she had children, she would slow down and enjoy her time with them. In fact, her father, Charlie, insisted on it. On the day that he retired, Charlie handed Bella the keys to the corner office of his publishing firm, Swan Publishing, and with tears in his eyes, made her swear that she would always put her family first. He was proud that he had built Swan Publishing from the ground up however, he learned the hard way about what was important in life. It seemed like Bella had grown up overnight and he could only remember a few major events in her life. He felt like he had missed out on her entire childhood. It was a conversation that Bella took to heart.

Rubbing her tired eyes, Bella pushed back from her desk and leaned against the headrest of the chair. This whole week had been one issue after another at Swan Publishing. On Monday, two junior editors had threatened to sue the firm for discrimination after they did not get a promotion. On Tuesday, the editor who did get promoted began receiving threats. On Wednesday, one of the firm's most popular authors threatened to leave and go to Swan's competitor unless the details of the contract _that he signed_ were renegotiated, giving him a higher percentage of the profits from his surprisingly successful book. Thursday brought about the usual payroll issues and complaints, passed on to Bella from Human Resources. So far, other than running about twenty minutes late that morning, Friday had been relatively uneventful, and although Bella wasn't holding her breath, she was hoping it would stay that way.

Bella sighed and rubbed her fingers over the back of her neck, trying to work out the kinks. All she wanted was a glass...no, a bottle of wine, a hot bath, and her comfiest pajamas. A quick look at her email, though, told her that her wants would have to wait. As a compromise, she decided to take a quick break and walked around the room, grabbing a bottle of water from the mini fridge that was hidden behind her desk. It wasn't that glass of wine that she would rather be having, but as she tipped it back, she felt a bit of her stress dissipating and a bit of her sanity returning. She would get through all the paperwork that was necessary tonight, then she wouldn't even think about authors and editors again until Monday.

With her resolve in place, she started back to her desk, only to be sidetracked by a light shining into her office from outside her windows. The venetian blinds were open and she could see that an inky blackness had crept up outside her window. Only a few feet away, directly across a small alley, in the neighboring building, a light was burning in the darkness. Bella smirked and stepped closer to the window, pushing one of the slats to the side. There, with his elbows on his desk and his eyes intent on his computer, was the object of Bella's every desire.

Edward Cullen, co-founder and CFO of Cullen Brothers Architecture was currently contributing to Bella's frazzled state. His suit jacket had been tossed haphazardly on a coat rack that was situated just inside the door and his shirt sleeves had been rolled up. Bella watched as he picked up a water bottle and brought it to his lips, staring as his throat constricted around the water that slid down his throat. Her fingers twitched as Edward then reached up and combed his long fingers through his already tousled bronze hair. She thought it looked as if his tie was loosened a bit and she leaned forward for a better look. Although she loved a man in a crisp, fitted suit, Bella could never resist a man whose suit was just a bit rumpled, looking like he had just had delicious tryst in the copy room. Just as her forehead was about to connect to the glass, Edward moved back in his chair and tilted his head in her direction, startling her out of her daydreams. Embarrassed, Bella quickly let the slat fall in place again and sat back behind her desk.

Now that her concentration was completely broken, thanks to that tall, lean, unbearably sexy man across the alley, Bella leaned back in her chair and let her mind wander. She wondered if Edward's receptionist was still working or if he had sent her home. She imaged unfastening the top few buttons of her blouse before taking the elevator down to the lobby of her own building, then walking next door, and taking the elevator in the neighboring building up to his floor. The offices would be dark and the hallways would only be lit with only the dim security lights that illuminated the night. Knocking softly on the door, she would open it just in time to see Edward looking up from his computer to see who could possibly still be at the office this late in the evening.

Bella moved a hand down to her breast and rubbed her nipple until it peaked as she thought about stalking toward her prey. She normally wasn't the most forward woman, sometimes even a little shy, but in this fantasy, she would step purposefully toward Edward, watching him lean back in his chair, raking his eyes over her body, from her loosely flowing hair, to her heel covered feet.

The buttons slipped easily through the button holes of her gray blouse as Bella began to immerse herself in this fantasy. Before taking this job, touching herself in her office was on the list of things she thought she would never do. As the child of a workaholic father and Sunday School teacher mother, Bella grew up in a somewhat conservative home. Her former boyfriends hadn't broadened her horizons very much, either. First, in high school, there was Jake, who blushed every time she tried to kiss him. In college, she dated Mike, who wasn't much better. Although she'd lost her virginity to him during Freshman year, Mike wasn't what one would call 'adventurous' and missionary, with very little movement, was his position of choice. She had dated on and off since she and Mike broke up. Last Bella heard, he was engaged to a medical technician who worked in a coroner's office. Always unsatisfied with sex, Bella had felt there must be more than blushing kisses and fumbling fucks on a small dorm bed.

This was all during what she referred to as, 'Bella, B.C.' or 'Bella, Before Cullen'. Edward Cullen was the only man she had ever seen who could make her face flush and her panties wet with just a look, and this was what Bella knew she had been waiting for.

So because of Edward, tonight wasn't the first episode of work-place self-love since she took over this office when her father retired and handed control of the company over to his only child. No woman in her right mind could resist fantasizing about Edward Cullen, Sex on Legs. Didn't matter the time of day. Bella watched through the window as he arrived at 8:00 on the dot, looking well-pressed and amazing. She watched throughout the day, as a constant stream of visitors marched through his office, from Edward's brother and business partner, Emmett, to his receptionist, Shelly Cope. At some point, almost every day she would look up from her desk and see Edward standing, staring out his window. Every day he would lean with his arm bent against the glass and his forehead resting on his forearm, with his brow furrowed. When she saw his distant, serious expression, Bella always wished she could tell what he was thinking and thought that maybe he was looking for her, because as soon as he caught her gaze, his expression would clear and he would give Bella a sexy, crooked smirk and a semi-wave before returning to his desk and his work.

Through it all, Edward had the unbelievable ability to set Bella's pulse racing and her body on fire. More often than not, Bella found herself so far inside her own head that she would unconsciously begin touching her own body before she was even aware of it. That was what Edward Cullen did to her.

Pushing her skirt up over her hips and throwing her left leg over the arm of her office chair, Bella wasted no time in dipping her middle finger under the hem of her panties. Fantasy Bella had reached her target and settled herself over Edward's lap, luxuriating in the feel of his strong, long fingers wrapping around her hips and pulling her closer to his prominent arousal. In her mind, she began rolling her hips over his jean-covered cock as his lips began sucking at her neck. Edward would wind his fingers into her hair and pull her mouth to his, both of them moaning the instant their tongues connected. Bella just knew that heat would flare throughout her whole body and by the time Edward's fingers inched up her thighs and pushed her panties aside, she would be soaked.

The thought made a shudder pass down her spine and she bucked her hips up into her hand, imagining Edward's fingers in its place. Quickly, fantasy Edward would free himself from his slacks and replace his hand with his hard-as-steel cock, impaling her roughly. It would only take a moment for her to recover from the shock and begin riding him roughly, spurred on by his constant stream of "fucks" and "oh God, babys." Moaning softly, Bella turned her head and what she saw made her gasp in surprise...

She had forgotten to close the blinds and through the slats, across the alley, she could see her one and only fantasy man leaning with both hands on the glass of his office window, his forehead between them, looking...directly...at...her.

In her shock and embarrassment, she stopped her ministrations and the two stared at each other for several long seconds, until Edward, ever so slowly, dragged his right hand down the window and rubbed it over the top of a large bulge in the front of his dress pants. The contact must have felt good because Bella noticed his hips rocking in small motions as he pressed down.

That slight movement was enough for Bella to feel an increased amount of wetness gather around the finger that was still inside of her. With her eyes still glued to the scene across the ally, and the confidence of her fantasy bolstering her, Bella turned her chair to face the window directly. As she did so, she pulled her finger out, moved it up to swirl around her hardened nub and back down, pushing it back in, adding another finger. Edward suddenly slammed his hand against the window and quickly stopped his own rubbing in order to undo his belt and pull down his zipper.

The lust coursing through her body was too much for Bella to take, and she threw her head back, calling out, "oh, God!" At the sight of Edward pulling his engorged cock out of the confines of his zipper, Bella began moving her fingers faster. _In, out, up, swirl, down. In, out, up, swirl, down..._

Edward's hand began moving at a punishing pace and his face was contorted beautifully into a perfect mask of desire and passion. Bella's eyes moved from his hand to his face, not knowing which sight turned her on more. As his lips dropped open, Bella felt that familiar coiling deep in her belly. After another tense minute, where the only sounds Bella could hear were her moans and the wet sounds of her fingers moving against her swollen flesh, Edward began pulling his hips back and thrusting into his hand. That sight made the coiling in her belly explode and Bella came in a burst of white light and loud groans. She could hear her blood rushing through her ears, muting her own curses and jumbled sounds.

Seconds later, as the waves subsided, she watched as Edward's thrusts slowed down and he released in thick streams that ran down the window. His look of surprise actually made Bella chuckle as he grinned back and shrugged a shoulder. Righting her clothes, she laughed a bit harder as he turned to his desk and returned to the window with a napkin, smearing the window in an attempt to clean up his mess. After a moment, he scratched his head and gave up. Lifting his eyes and catching her gaze, he smiled softly at her and pointed toward his door, then down. Bella was surprised, but nodded enthusiastically. Quickly, she gathered her brief case and jacket and turned off the light. In her haste, the elevator ride down to her lobby seemed entirely too slow, even though it was only five floors.

Edward met her in the alley between their buildings and just like every other time, he grabbed her to him and kissed her deeply, their mouths already open when their lips met. The kiss was fierce, promising a continuation of what had just transpired.

"God, baby," Edward rasped as he moved his lips to her neck and bit down, "you drive me crazy, you know that? You'd think by now, I wouldn't have to resort to spying on you and jacking off, but I just couldn't wait."

His words and his breath on her ear made Bella shiver slightly, and she took hold of his hand, pulling him towards the parking lot that was located behind their two buildings, "well, let's get home and you won't have to resort to jacking off for the rest of the weekend."

Edward smiled broadly and, disentangling his fingers from her, threw his arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple as they walked, "hmm, can't wait."

Holding the door to the Volvo open for her, he kissed her lightly before she sat down. He then lovingly placed a hand on Bella's lower abdomen, "and how was junior today? Did he behave?"

Bella rolled her eyes, smiling indulgently at her husband, "if by behave you mean, didn't make me sick, then yes. He behaved wonderfully. Now get in the car and take me home. I'm not done with you yet."


End file.
